In certain electrical wiring arrangements such as in utilities or in telecommunications, it is necessary to interconnect a pair of uninsulated conductors to establish a system ground. Where the conductors are uninsulated for long periods of time prior to being interconnected, a substantial layer of corrosion forms on the conductor surfaces having a thickness of about 0.001 inches and in spots up to about 0.0035 inches. It is necessary for the connector selected to interconnect a pair of such corrosion-encrusted conductors, to establish an assured electrical connection with the conductive portion of the conductors beneath the corrosion layer, sufficient to establish a ground connection. It is also necessary for the connector to remain firmly secured to the conductors and assuredly electrically interconnecting them over long in-service use, while exposed to the environment.
It is desirable to be able to apply a connector directly to the corrosion-encrusted conductors rather than involve a procedure to remove the corrosion prior to application. It is further desirable for such a connector to be easily applied without special tools or involving an operator-sensitive procedure. It is also desirable for the connector to provide a visual indication of an assured electrical connection.
It is additionally desirable for such a connector to be applicable to a pipe for establishing a grounding connection of a ground wire.
Further, it is desirable for such a connector to be formed of a single component and not require assembly.